Do What You Have to Do
by Shadowed-Seraph
Summary: What happens when all barriers are broken down? Harry/Lucius


Giving myself a break from Pure Poison here's another little fic about one of my favourite pairings Harry/Lucius

**Giving myself a break from Pure Poison here's another little fic about one of my favourite pairings Harry/Lucius. Let me know if you think there should be more than one chappie! Reviews make me happy! The lyrics belong to Sarah McLachlan; if they belonged to me I would be rich, not poor!**

**Do What You Have To Do**

**Burying Narcissa had been a terrible moment in both his and Draco's life, Draco had lost a mother, and he, and he had lost a shield. He could no longer ignore the burning green eyes that pierced him across the crowded reception room. Couldn't stop the tremor that had rocked through his body when they'd shaken hands and the others Quidditch scarred palm and long fingers had lingered that moment too long. **

_What ravages of spirit  
conjured this temptuous rage  
created you a monster  
broken by the rules of love  
and fate has lead you through it  
you do what you have to do  
and fate has led you through it  
you do what you have to do ...  
_

He had stepped out onto the balcony for a moment's calm, and a well earned cigarette when he realised he wasn't alone, he looked along the curved stone of the balcony railing and saw him leaning there, black hair sifting in the night wind almost invisible against the night blotting out the stars. For a moment they were still staring at each other, and then he walked across, soft soled shoes making no noise against the marble tile.

_  
and I have the sense to recognize that  
I don't know how to let you go  
every moment marked  
with apparitions of your soul  
I'm ever swiftly moving  
trying to escape this desire  
the yearning to be near you  
I do what I have to do_

Lucius raised one hand, as if to stop the other mans advance, but he merely raised a hand in mirror motion and gently locked their fingers together as if they were dancing. For seconds they were still frozen in the moment before the darker mans other hand rose up to caress Lucius' cheek and the shudder worked its way through him, want and fear all tied up in one white blonde package.

_  
the yearning to be near you  
I do what I have to do  
but I have the sense to recognize_

The time that they stood like that seemed infinite, and then Lucius leant forward and very gently kissed the other mans lips, mouth closed like you'd kiss a favoured aunt or your mother. Chaste. He tried to withdraw after that but the other wouldn't allow it, their hands still clasped together like mating pythons slid down to the side, the hand that had caressed his cheek slid into his hair and pulled him closer as warm lips slanted against his gently begging them open.

__

that I don't know how  
to let you go  
I don't know how  
to let you go  


His own free arm slid up and around the broad shoulders that sheltered him as the kiss deepened. The taste like raspberries and cream, a rich sharp taste against the sweep of his tongue, teeth, sharp against his lips the others tongue like hot velvet against his own. Their entwined hands parted, but only so he could be pulled closer and feel what his proximity was doing to the other.

_  
a glowing ember  
burning hot  
burning slow  
deep within I'm shaken by the violence  
of existing for only you  
_

For a moment they parted, breathing ragged and the other spoke, something like pleading in the well modulated tones "I'm not too young for you so don't say it" for a moment there was the easy way out, after all the boy went to school with his son, they hated one another, but he couldn't say it, still too shaken by the kiss so instead he shook his head and was momentarily distracted by strands of their hair intertwined by the flirting wind, shadow and starlight.

Then he leant forward and kissed Harry Potter again.

_  
I know I can't be with you  
I do what I have to do  
I know I can't be with you  
I do what I have to do  
and I have sense to recognize but  
I don't know how to let you go  
I don't know how to let you go  
I don't know how to let you go_


End file.
